patch? a month? alone?
by Mynameisdead
Summary: nora is left with patch while her mum goes away for a whole month whats gonna happen?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

"please Nora!"

"I cant im hanging out with patch maybe tomorrow?"

"fine!"

my best friend vee hung up. I walked to over to my desk and put my phone down when strong arms came around my waist out of no where.

"AHHH!"

"angel, why so jumpy?" asked my guardian angel and boyfriend, patch. I turned around to find him with a big grin on his face. god I love him so much...

_I know angle and I love you too._

"Patch get out of my head!"

"sorry, your thoughts are cute" he wore his pirate grin.

I was about to speak when his lips met mine hard and full of passion I couldn't help but kiss him back._ knock knock knock... _I pulled away reluctantly, "yea mum?" I said while patch nuzzled his head into my neck while hugging me from behind.

"hunny im going away for a couple days can you stay with vee or patch can come round but he sleeps on the sofa?"

_I like the second one but I wont be sleeping on the sofa... last time I fell off._

I giggled and kissed him.

"okay patch can come round thx and how long?"

"um about a month"

_perfect, plenty of time._

I nudged him in the chest with my elbow as hard as I could knowing it wont hurt him.

"okay I will ring you tonight bye mum!"

"bye Nora... and bye patch!"

WHAT?! how did she know he was in here? I could feel him in my mind like always as he smiled and kissed my neck  
I heard the door close and I turned around to face patch, "a whole month with you patch? how will I survive?"

"I guess I will have to do this to keep u happy!" and in an instant he swept me up bridal style and carried me to the bed and... tickled me! I couldn't stop laughing for a whole 20 minutes. when he finally stopped I reached up and kissed him lightly but he deepened the kiss and pulled away abruptly

" awwwwwww"

"you cant resist? well you can have more tonight. but now im going to make tacos." he winked as he got up and walked towards the door. how is this handsom angel all mine? I asked to myself while smiling.

_like what you see angel?_

"yes... I mean no... I mea-"

"of coarse you do" and with that my cocky boyfriend walked out the room. I jumped off the bed and followed him down stairs.

_okay so this is my first one and im only 12 so it might not be good but please review and give me ideas xx_

_kk bye _

_mynameisdead_

_ps my name is isabelle but my friends call me issy  
_

_pps if u give me good ideas I will give ya a shoutout xx_


	2. Chapter 2

"patch!" i giggled as he tripped and fell down the stairs.

" this wouldn't of happened if you weren't in your Mr cocky mood!" i shouted out to him,now at the bottom in a heap.  
i jumped down and landed a foot away from his head.

"Geez angle nearly stand on my head and don't brother to help me up?" he asked, "i guess im gonna have to do this!"

in an instant i was on the floor on top of him... his hair and smile made him look more sexier then ever. he turned over so i was on the bottom. his lips met mine straight away. i deepened the kiss and he couldnt-wouldnt- let go. the phone rang.

_saved by the phone,angel we will carry on later  
_he winked at me, i giggled and slid out from under him

PPOV

god my angel is amazing in every single way. i got up and she kissed my cheek lightly and skipped off towards the phone.

"ello?"  
"BABE? WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED ANY OF MY CALLS!"

vee interrupted my kissing hour with Nora?  
shes gonna pay for that.

i decided to make the best of it and sneak off and lie by the kitchen on the floor knowing she would think i was in there...

perfect now to just wait...

NPOV

"k bye vee" i hung up and turned around to see no one...  
wheres he gone?  
i started to walk to the kitchen and was tripped up by  
"PATCH! THAT HURT!"

"I'm sorry Nora." he said with a hurt tone in his voice.  
i kissed his lips softly  
"What happen to the tacos?

he stood a foot taller then me. he grabbed my waist and slung me over his shoulder. he walked into the kitchen and started making tacos

"Patch can i get down?"  
"No"  
"Why?"  
"because your butt gives me confidence when cooking" with that he spanked my butt. hard.  
"owwwwww" he laughed his famous laugh and carried on cooking


	3. Chapter 3

"Best tacos ever!" I shouted. He laughed, sexy I thought  
_thank you angel  
_  
I washed and dried my plate. We sat on the sofa and watched Cinderella. When the music came on he stood and offered me his hand.

"Patch no."

"Why angel?"

"Because I can't dance…"

"Well that makes two of us" he smiled a sweet smile and pulled me to my feet and started to twirl me around.

"See angel not that bad but I did better" I swatted his chest but he caught my hand so I couldn't pull away.

"Jev cipriano let go of my hand now." I said sternly.  
_O angel what's happen with you I just want a kiss_

With that he pulled a bottle of blue liquid out of his pants and drank it all then bent down to kiss me. I put my hands around his neck and he tangled his fingers in my curls of hair. He pulled away.

"Angel your hairs soft…"  
"You can feel?" he nodded and kissed me again and let out a little moan as our lips met.  
"I can only feel for a while though" he said after pulling away.

"so shut ur gob and kiss me." He did as I asked and that's when it all went out of control…


	4. Chapter 4

ppov

that was the best night of my life.  
my angel now sleeps beside be tucked up in the blanket i bought her for our anniversary.

how is she mine?

her eyes flicker open.

npov

i wake up to find patch grinning stupidly at me.  
"morning angel"  
my hand is on his bare sexy chest now and his lips brush past mine.

all mine...  
_yes angel, all yours._

i giggle and get up to get changed but he stops me.

"angel i like that look don't change."  
i looked down to see i was in his t shirt and a pair of shorts.  
"im only changing the sorts."

_OK but nothing else_

i change into my denim shorts and tag my hair up out my i turn round my beautiful patch had some sweat pants on hanging low. i went up and hugged him

he turned around and started to walk out the door but i jumped on his back and he carried me down stairs for breakfast

_after breakfast_

"vee please i have had enough" i said

"OK! lets go back to the car then!"

"vee patch is picking me up..." i reminded her

"kk babe talk laterz!"

she ran off and waited for patch to come. we had been shopping for ages and i wanted to spend time with my guardian now. speak of the devil here he is on. his. motorcycle!  
that thing is a death waiting to happen. he pulled up, i walked over and sat down while he put my helmet on. after he had he kissed me softly... and rode off. we arrived at my house in a record of 5 minutes

"see angel you didnt die and you wont die" he said softly.  
"yes but what if _you_ die?"  
"i wont tho" with that he lifted me off the motor cycle and walked to the front door. after we were in we sat down and talked, kissed and i slept after all that.

_2 weeks later_

i woke up and ran to the toilet. third time this week...  
patch was behind me holding my hair back and rubbing his hand softly on my back.  
after i was finished, he pulled out a stick...  
a pregnancy test...

"um patch?"  
"yes angel?"  
"why do you think im pregnant?"  
"beacuse you have had morning sickness and you missed your period..."  
"fair point"

i did the test and it came up...

POSITIVE!

"my. . . !"  
"no she isn't angel" he said and kissed my head lightly.

the day went on as normal.

_week later_

"Angel!" patch shouted from outside. i walked out to see him with a guitar...

When I was a boy  
I didn't care about a thing  
It was me and this world and a broken dream  
I was blaming myself  
For all that was goin' wrong

I was way out there  
On the wrong side of town  
And the ones that I loved  
I started pushing 'em out  
Then I realised  
That it was all my fault

I've been looking for a lifeline  
For what seems like a lifetime  
I'm drowning in the pain  
Breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline

So I put out my hand  
And I asked for some help  
We tore down the walls I built around myself  
I was struck by the light  
And I fell to the ground

I've been looking for a lifeline  
For what seems like a lifetime  
I'm drowning in the pain  
Breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline

Is there anybody out there?  
Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?  
I'm drowning in the pain  
Breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline

You know a heart of gold  
Won't take you all the way  
And in a world so cold  
It's hard to keep the faith  
I'm never gonna fade away!

Yeah!

I've been looking for a lifeline  
(I've been looking for a lifeline)  
For what seems like a lifetime  
(For what seems like a lifetime)  
I'm drowning in the pain  
Breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline

Is there anybody out there?  
(Is there anybody out there?)  
Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?  
I'm drowning in the pain  
Breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline  
(Looking for a lifeline)

i was crying now...  
he god down on one knee and pulled out a small box and opened it

" Nora grey, you changed my life from the moment i meant you and it has never been the same. i went out with other girls but didn't love them. without you i would die. Nora i love you and promise to never stop loving you even when i die. i know your mum might not like me but she will soon and i promise to stay with you and keep you and the baby safe." my tears were like a river now. "nora grey will you marry me?" those words made me smile and i nodded too happy to speak. he put the ring on my finger, got up and kissed me. it was the passionate kiss ever.

"patch i love you!" i said finally able to speak.  
"i love you too angel" he then picked me up and i put my arms around his neck and he carried me into the house...

i wont ever forget this day...

_ok guys what do u think? theres gonna be something happening in the next chapter that will make it more exciting._

_tell me what u think thx _

_issy xx_


	5. Okay read this please

I had a comment that upset me from a girl but I'm not going to say her name. Yes I'm not good at spelling and I could of always changed the plot and it does have a plot actually cause I wrote it a year ago

so if u want me to carry on, please say. If you don't, then please say..

REMINDER I'm 12 and I was 11 when I wrote it...

Oh and haters gonna hate potatoes gonna potate as my friend says.


	6. Chapter 6

"babe!"

Vee sqealed as we I ran up to her. Patch was reluctantly trailing behind.

"nora?"

"yea vee?"

"you told me you were preggo?"

"oh. Yea I am"

"when did you do it babe?"

"vee!" I shouted with annoyed sound

"er don't use that tome with me!"

"ugh"

Ppov

Vee was so annoying why cant she mind her own business?

i rapped my arm around my angles waist and whipered something in her ear so vee couldn't hear. Nora giggled like a child and turned and kissed my cheek

Gosh I love her,

Vpov

God I hate patch!

Okay I'm happy my best friend is happy but she hasn't talked to me for ages and when I was getting to the good bits with her, he had to come and whisper something in her ear and make her giggle like a child!

What could have been so embarrassing to make her blush and giggle like a child?!

We all went to a café vee sat opposite me and patch next to me holding my hand.

"dude!" someone shouted from behind. They sounded oddly familiar…

"ooooooooooooo Jayden your girly aint gonna be happy!"

"it don't matter if I like her cause she's taken by that idiot " I think Jayden said.

I turned around to see the guy called Jayden pointing at patch.

He turned and saw too… he stood up and walked towards jayden while my eyes scanned the group till they landed on

"scott?"

"hey nora" he grinned.

"whats going on?!" patch said

I sighed as scott explained that jayden had a crush on me and called him an idiot.

With that patch got angry, punched jayden and waked back to me and vee.

"nora, angle lets go. Vee can come back to ours."

With that he grabbed my coat and walked to the door of the café and wispered something in jaydens ear that made him whimper back and look scared.

We walked out the café and vee walked off to her car while patch and I walked to the jeep. I was suddenly turned around and pinned to the car. I giggled and opened my eyes to see patches dark orbs looking at me. He lowered his head to kiss me when there was a cough from behind him.

He turned round to see scott staring at him and me.

"what do u want scott?" he said with a growl

"nothin, calm down man."

"its not my fault that you tried to kiss my soon to be wife and that I don't trust you!"

Scotts eyes lit up "oh so greys now getting married to the angel? Wow grey I didn't think it would happen." he turned and walked back to jayden who made a phone shape with his hand and pointed at me and smirked.

I heard patch growl so I turned him around quickly so he was looking at me and reached up and kissed him.

"I love you patch."

"love you too angel. If anyone says anything to you which you don't like tell me… especially that jayden." I giggled and got in the car.

_Ok thanks to the people who told me to carry on and the ones who gave me ways to make it better please tell me if this chapter is any better. Its a lot different from what I planned but if you guys liked it then I will carry on writing it for you or you could tell me what you want to happen_

_Thanks bye xx_


	7. Chapter 7

"patch?" i waited for an answer "yes angle?" "are you jelly?" I asked and giggled "what no!" he said loudly. "are you sure?" I looked at him as he looked straight ahead with clenched fists. "I am positive nora why would I be jealous?" he said as he looked at me. "cause of that dude…" "fine I am abit." he said atlast I giggled and kissed his cheek. "well don't be cause I love you" "I love you too angel." It was midnight now and he was staying with me till morning then he had to go and work. I was curled up in his arms and it was hard to stay awake His breath tickled my ear "go to sleep angel" with that he lifted me off the sofa and carried me to my bed. I felt his warm arms wrap around me and darkness took over. *** When I woke up the spot next to me was empty. I sighed and looked at the clock. 2:30 pm. 3 hours left. I think I may go pay someone a visit… I walked into the borderline and my eyes instantly landed on my angel walking away from scott and jayden with a scowl on his face His head shot up after I smiled at him. He walked over and whispered in my ear "angel what a pleasant surprise. You mate scott is over there with that jayden, I suppose you might want to talk to scott I'll go get you a drink what do you want?" "coke please" I pressed my lips to his and walked towards the table. ** I was sitting with scott and jayden when someone tapped me on the shoulder. "excuse me miss but may I sit?" he said. I turned around to see patch with a grin on his beautiful face. "well one, you haven't finished your shift, and even if your on your break, there's no room." "angel my shift has finished early and I can sort the second one out easily" he replied. He pulled me up and sat down where I was sitting and took a gulp of my coke. "where do I sit now?" "here" he pulled me onto his lap and I giggled. He kissed my neck and I took his work cap off and put it on my head. Jayden was scowling while this happened but he carried on talking. "so I was saying im having a party tomorrow, want to come nora?" "sure jay I need to get away from jev at some point in my life…" "whos jev?" scott and jayden asked in unison "ummmmmm me." patch said with no feelings or anything, "oh and angel you can go to his party but not for too long cause I want to spend some time with you aswell as this person here that you hardly known for an hour." now he said that with hatred… oh boy patch must hate jayden… 


End file.
